ºCoon and Friends REBORNº
by Superior
Summary: Who'd have ever thought 'Coon and friends', something invented years ago in grade school, would come back to haunt everyone now? Who'd have thought that it would be more real and dangerous as ever! KYMAN STENNY CREEK BENDY  future DIP
1. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND :U

_**Pairings: **__Kyman, Stenny, Creek, Bendy (if I ever get to it I'll put in a lot more in the future..)_

_**Warnings: **__Uh, like srsly.. Why even read this? It's gonna be pretty intense, but I'll keep it hygienic at least._

_**Summary: **__The big bearded guy grinned at him, obviously seeing through his charade. "Your mom was just telling me about 'Coon and friends', the game you invented when you were younger, and I found it amazing how similar they are to the signs of superheroes in this town. Almost.. Like 20th century boys, isn't it?"_

_Cartman flinched at that reference, but his reaction only provoked a wider grin._

_"You know? When those boys write a comic about the future of the world and one boy acts it out to turn it into an actual prophecy?"_

_He turned to them fully, holding onto the door frame, it was taking all of his energy to keep up the facade and stop his nails from slicing through the woodwork. _

_One slip, just one slip.. _

_And he would expose them all._

_**~•º*C**_oon and _**F**_riends _**REBORN*º•~**_

* * *

ovovovvoovovovvovovo

"So, taking the common denominator into account, you'll see that.." called to the class, ignoring the fact that it was the last lesson of the week and everyone was high on the suspense of waiting for the day to end.

He ran a hand through his greying and sparse hair as he looked over to the class, trying to pick out someone who was misbehaving enough to have to answer the question, before his eyes snapped to the thick set, brunette boy down at the back who was busy exchanging notes with his friend in a bright orange parka, was certain he had already told the parka boy.. Kenny.. To remove his hood more than four times already that day, but just shrugged it off.

"Eric Cartman, quit sharing love letters with your boyfriend!" He shouted.

The brunette stood up sharply, turning bright red as the auburn, curly haired boy beside him burst into fits of giggles. "AY! I wasn't..!"

But just as he said that he threw a small piece of scrunched up paper over to Kenny.

"Get your ass right up here, young man!"

Groaning, he shuffled himself to the front, glaring at the teacher through his sharp hazel eyes with all that his little black heart would allow, which turned out to be enough to make recoil and move himself far out of his way.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the note bounce from Kenny's desk into the curly haired boy's bag.

He sighed dramatically, raising his eyes to the heavens in an act to the class, then he took the chalk from the shaking teacher's palm and scrawled across the board.

'_No fucking clue'_

"Detention."

"What? Come on~!" He protested angrily, frowning. "That's bullshit!"

"After school. Hope you have fun spending the beginning of your weekend inside instead of out with your boyfriend.."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

smirked as the class burst into laughter at their banter, the curly haired ginger boy laughing the hardest and longest.

"That's enough, Kyle." called out fondly to his star student, his tone barely warning.

"Sorry, sir."

"Kiss-ass jew.."

"Eric!"

"What?"

Kyle was fighting to keep a straight face, and Eric wasn't missing it, his whole pale and delicate featured face was scrunched up in his suppressed giggles and he had turned a bright rose pink from the effort.

He grimaced.

"So, Eric? Can you answer me properly this time without the silliness?"

He glanced over to Stan, no luck there.. He was too busy trying to scoot away from Kenny who kept making eyes at him..

Kenny, well, that was self explanatory..

"Eric?"

He hesitated.

"Eric?"

"Sir, it's nine."

's eyes left Eric's to look over to the jew, who was half standing to answer the question. "Yes, yes it is.." He all but sighed.

Kyle was more flushed than ever, and he looked really determined as he stood, yet somehow bewildered; as though he wasn't sure why he had stood and said it himself. "Sorry, sir.." He still held some smugness as he looked at Eric though, ever determined to one up the other boy.

The brunette's eyes sharpened, and he pursed his lips in stubborn anger. "Can I sit down now?" He asked harshly, addressing the teacher, but looking instead at the redhead's bright emerald eyes as if in challenge.

"Y-yes.. But, remember, detention after class, remember."

He pulled his gaze away from the glassy green irises. "Asshole.." He muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his chair, barely loud enough to be heard by , but loud enough so that Tweek and Craig could hear it as he shuffled by their closely spaced tables.

When he got to his table, he kicked his chair out for himself with a harsh shove of his foot and slammed himself down, returning his gaze back to Kyle to glare vehemently at him.

He ignored Kenny's slight wave of encouragement, his target too focused on the jew and all the pain and illnesses he could wish on him..

But his glare was short lived when he felt an oncoming note fly towards him and somehow, in his adrenaline and anger, he managed to catch it by senses alone. Unfurling it, he was surprised to see what was written.

_'Soo? I told you! dickwad!'_

Cartman looked back at the blonde quizzically, just as another paper note landed on his desk.

_'What the hell, man?'_

He watched for , making sure that the asshole wouldn't catch him, before tearing out a piece of paper from the last page of his math book and scrawling on it.

_'What the hell are you on? I told you already-'_

Just as he was about to finish it his pen somehow mysteriously ran out of ink, he tried scribbling a load of circles and swirls. But nothing seemed to help and it being his last chewed up borrowed biro of the week he was left to just shrug and throw the unfinished note over Kyle's head and to the parka boy.

Kenny's hand slammed it on the desk, and he smiled innocently as the teacher looked back at him. "Fly."

Then, unravelled the paper slowly, as though it were some kind of great treasure, but in seeing what was written just turned back to Cartman and glared.

Half way through some sneaky hidden earphone music of 'I love you more' by Eminem, he felt something hard hit the side of his head.

"Damn.."

He looked down on the floor and saw a very large piece of notepaper lying there, as innocently as if it had been there all along, but just as he made to grab it Kyle's foot covered it and slid back.

"Oh no you don't, sneaky jew..!" He hissed under his breath, snaking his foot over to dislodge it from the redhead.

In a violent game of footsie, where a lot of bones were sure to have been broken by the sharp kicks and stamps, the brunette had somehow won and was sliding his prize back under his desk. "Hehehe~" He laughed, picking it up and unfurling it.

There was a rubber inside..

Hmm..

And then..

_'JERK.'_

Cartman could feel himself boiling up with a deep pent up rage for the blonde, but he tried to exhale and calm himself as turned his beady eyes onto his fleetingly.

He heard Kyle giggle at his reaction to the note and felt like karate chopping his desk in half.

Something he could do if he wanted to.. Totally.. Yeah, of course he could..

The lesson came and went with more of Kenny's angry notes and furious pouts, but he wouldn't let up, something like what he had written was one of those one off things that he would only do once and never again.. A mistake, something that he did out of a turn of character, yet he didn't regret writing it..

Not at all, though he was wondering where it had gotten to in the lesson..

Meh, probably nowhere, Kenny probably had it and was trying to get him to reaffirm it..

Kenny's stares as he hung from Stan's arm and exited the classroom made him feel somewhat glad that he had the detention so that he could escape all of the crazy questions and pestering he would have had on the walk home with them.

But, Kyle's limping out of the classroom had made him smile at least..

He felt slightly guilty, but squashed it immediately, the jew had known what he had gotten himself into when he had stood against him..!

As put down the papers for his detention he stared outside at the falling snow, seeing the rest of the class exit over the fields, and daydreamed about nothing as he scored out scribbles and doodles in an attempt to get his pen working again.

Suddenly, he saw the glaring brightness of Kyle's orange coat and green hat walking with Stan and Kenny came into view and his grip on the pen became tighter, just as it became to scrawl out bright blue ink patterns.

That.. Jew nose.. ARGH!

He tried to write out his name on his paper, then looked down at it only to see Kyle's staring back at him.

"Dammit!" He cursed, balling up the paper and hurling it out of the window angrily, his breathing heavy.

quirked a brow. "Eric..? Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head, he didn't feel alright, he felt awful.. His throat was all constricted and his brain was throbbing inside of his head.. And it was too damn hot..

The snow contradicted that notion instantly, but it was true, he had never felt so confused and unbearably hot..

He rested his head on the table, then started banging it against it while making 'ow' noises.

"Eric..?"

He lifted his head, frowning. "What?"

"Do you want to see the nurse?"

He put his head back down again. "I don't know what I want.." He tried to calm his nerves, for some reason they felt all haywire.. Tensed up and making his stomach feel fluttery, and he felt strangely wary.. Of something..

"Eric?"

"Goddammit! Stop saying my name!" He pressed a hand to his head, checking to see if he was feverish, but there was nothing.

"Eric, just go, okay? It was just a warning.." was backing to the storage cupboard.

"ARGH!" The brunette swung his bag over his back, leaving everything else there on the table, and went to the window.

"Eric, no!"

He leapt from the window, it being the third floor, and landed in a crouch below easily, as though he had only skipped two steps on the staircase.

The snow had blown around him forming little mounds, and the whole school had begun whispering, not even moving to walk home anymore.

"Was that, Cartman..?"

"Did he just?"

"He did!"

Eric paused there, frozen by what he had just done and the stares and manic chatter that had erupted.

It took every fibre and muscle in his body to finally move himself, pulling his hat further down over his head and tugging his collar up as he tried to hurry away from the crowds.

"Really?"

"No, it can't have been.. It's Eric Cartman for Pete's sake!"

He was running then, faster than he had ever ran in his life, but he felt himself jerked back just as he reached the gate by a familiar grip.

"Where're you going, fatass?"

He tried to control his rapid breaths as he looked back at the confused bright eyes of the ever annoying redheaded jew and his nosey jew nose. "Home."

"That fast? What? Did a cheesy poof factory crash into your house or something?" He laughed.

Cartman didn't know how he was being sucked into the game but he wanted out, and fast.. He had to get out.. "Yeah, sure.. That's what happened!" He babbled.

Both Kenny and Stan were staring at him incredulously, unbelieving he hadn't answered back with some smart comment.

"Can I go now?"

The redhead, who's hair had been tucked away with all but a few bangs slipping from the green hat he was wearing, looked at him wide eyed, and he released his grip slowly, though as soon as he did Cartman had already cleared his vision.

"Dude, was he serious?" Stan asked him, shrugging out of Kenny's hand on his shoulder.

"I.. I don't know.." He began, shaken by Cartman's eagerness to run away and lack of a snappy retort. "I don't know.. Kenny?"

The tuft of blonde hair swept from side to side with the shaking motion of his head, and the two little blue eyes seemed to narrow.

"Dude, that was weird."

"Yeah, but it's Cartman, what can you do?" Kyle laughed, but it was halfhearted.

**

* * *

**

ovovovovovovovovo

Lying on his bed, Kyle stared at the array of textbooks and sheets of crumpled, disorganised papers, where an extremely smudged and blotted ripped piece of a math's book was glaring up at him defiantly, demanding his attention. He slipped his fingers through his red curls as he read the words that were written so clumsily over the squared paper, total disbelief playing through his features as he tried to make sense of what the seven words said.

_'Yes, okay. I like Kyle, so what?'_

He thought he had known the handwriting instantly, but his mind was beginning to play tricks on him now and the words were morphing.. They were becoming so warped that they became something else entirely, chinese..

Hieroglyphic even.

He tapped his textbook, maths again, and in a moment of denial pushed it over the paper so that the huge book squashed it into the compress of his bed.

Out of sight..

But not out of mind..

Rolling over onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling, at the swirls of paint patterned into it and the ugly beige paper lantern lampshade that the had kept out of habit over the sat few years. He sighed heavily, his head aching with the coming waves of the chronic and painful headache he knew he was going to have from it all and pressed his hands to his cheeks. The burn still hadn't died, the heat of his blush had been running for two hours without breaks.

But why?

He thought about his first suspicions of the note and felt his cheeks suddenly flare up hotter..

No.. Not him.. It couldn't be.

Seriously, anyone but him..

A low buzz started up and he heard his phone call to him; "I'm looking at you through the glass~"

He sighed again, breathing in and out quickly to get enough breath to speak before he picked up his cell. "Yellow?"

"Sup, bitch?"

Kyle's throat dried up as he heard Cartman's deep and silky, yet offensively toned voice on the other end and he sat up, bolt upright and cross legged.

Unfortunately though, that voice didn't stop. "Hello..? Any jews there? Any fucking..?"

"Shut up, fatass." He coughed, half choking from the way that his breath had caught him so suddenly.

"Woah, chill out, I don't want your damn jew germs.."

Kyle sharpened his bottle green eyes, though he couldn't stop the way his chest was convulsing with the little hacks. "How can you get germs through a phone, dumbass?" He smirked, the coughs stopping.

He heard Cartman laugh; a low, hum of a sound.. So sensual and..

Trying to snap himself out of it, he bit down on his lip. "So? What'd you call for? What was wrong with you today?" He asked, a little harshly.

He sensed the brunette's hesitance in the silence that followed. "Uh, nothing.." He mumbled.

"Really? You never call me, I even deleted your number from my phone.." The last part had been a lie, Cartman's number was even on the first speed-dial.

Cartman made a sound of angry disapproval. "Well, fuck you then."

"What? Fuck you!" Kyle shouted back.

"Fucking, jew.."

"Fucking, fatass.."

There was an awkward silence where they were both breathing heavily down the phone, just waiting for either one to say something more so that it would start up again. But neither did.

"Screw you, I'm hanging up.." Cartman's threat hung still for a while, waiting for some kind of goodbye, but when none came he just sighed and hung up. Leaving Kyle to glare angrily at the phone and then hurl it at his pillows where it settled comfortably into the downiness.

"That fucking bastard!" He hissed. "What the fuck is he playing at?" He sat in that cross-legged position for a little while after he had thrown the cell, so suspended in that angry animation that he had completely forgotten the note.. Until he saw it poking out from the math's book..

With new found determination in his adrenaline he picked it up, ready to read it properly without all the messing around.

Yes.

It was what he thought.

_ 'Yes, okay. I like Kyle, so what?'_

_ 'Yes, okay. I like Kyle, so what?'_

_ 'Yes, okay. I like Kyle, so what?'_

He read aloud, his teeth clenching each time he said the word 'like'.

He kept re-reading it, but it stick in that same scribbly scrawl and he was unable then to turn it into anything but his handwriting at that point.

"Okay, so he writes a fucking note telling someone he loves me, then doesn't even have the balls to say so himself?" He ground out.

He put it down , calmly and blankly, then stood up and walked to his bathroom, ignoring Ike's loud metal music blasting from out of the door as he passed. Then, shut and locked the door, scrutinising himself in the full-length bathroom mirror.

No, he hadn't changed any from the millions of other times he had looked at himself, like he had expected himself to have. He was still as gawky and lanky looking as he remembered.. His face was still the same shape.. Same catlike emerald eyes staring back at him (though they looked decidedly weary at that point), and his nose was still as big as ever.. Well, not as big as the fatass liked to go on.. But the shape..

He shrugged, looking at his milky white skin and the stark blush that glared so brightly on his cheeks, and shook his head.

No, it didn't make sense.

It didn't.

"Tch," He pulled off his jumper, green cashmere and almost liquid in form as it slunk to the floor from his loosened grasp.

His mouth twisted into a wry smile despite that as he thought of the note.

**

* * *

**

ovovovovovovo

After staring at himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes, with intervals of freaking out and grabbing his hair in trying to rip out chunks of the auburn mess at the roots whenever he thought of the note, he heard.. And he couldn't believe how he did over the noise of Ike's room.. His phone ring again, "Don't know how much time has passed~"

He ran to it, unsure of how many rings had already passed before it, and picked it up with a quick flick of his wrist. "Yellow?" He said, a little pant sounding out after.

"You need to stop saying that, you sound like a fag."

He tensed up as Cartman's voice registered again.

"So.. K-Kahl.." He forced out, as though it were extremely difficult to call him anything other than an insult at that point.

"..Yeah..?" Kyle answered, albeit a bit tersely.

"What do you.. Uh.."

"Oh God.. He's not going to do this now, is he?" The redhead thought, turning crimson.

Cartman gulped, the words obviously much more difficult for him to say than just his name. "I know you don't like me, and whatever.. I don't give a shit really.. And you probably don't remember but.."

Already, Kyle's mind was whirring..

He was already thinking up his reaction to Cartman's confession.. It was sudden, but perfect.. He would say, _'I'm sorry that I constantly hurt you with the things I say and do.' _and he would ditto that, and finally he could let out all the feelings for him he was bottling up..

"What do you remember about Coon and friends?"

Kyle visibly deflated. "Uh, what?"

"Coon and friends, what do you remember about it?"

"Coon..?" Kyle's emerald eyes widened drastically in surprise.

"No, freaking batman.. Who the fuck do you think? Of course it's the fucking Coon.."

Kyle was too surprised to come up with a good enough comeback against Cartman's sarcasm. "Uh.. Why?"

"Uh.. Why do you think?" He half mimicked the jew's voice, badly.

"I don't know, fatass."

He heard Cartman take a deep breath, obviously trying to hold back. "Okay, Kahl, I'm sorry." His attempt at regret was monotoned and not very convincing. "Now, if you please? I want to get this over with.."

Kyle didn't miss that his words seemed oddly ground out at the last sentence.

"Uh.. I remember that I was the Human Kite.. I could fly.. And Stan was Toolshed with his power drill.. And you were the Coon, you had all of the Coon powers and such, like those strange claw things.. Uh, why?"

He heard an exhale of what seemed to be relief. "Oh, good.. I mean, right." A small silence. "Have you, uh.. Felt anything different recently..? How about a tingling in your anus?" He seemed to add the last part as an attempt at a joke to lighten the mood, but it still stung.

"I'm not a fag!" He shouted, hearing a pan drop downstairs.

"Kahl, everyone and their mother knows you're a gay.."

"I'm not gay!" His protests didn't seem to make sense to him though, especially after his reaction to reading that note..

"Still in the closet, huh? That's just like a jew, hoarding their gayness.."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing," And his voice seemed a lot brighter. "I'll see you tomorrow.." And with the click of a button and the flip of the cell he was gone.

Kyle sat there in angry contemplation. "You bastard.. I'm not spending my Saturday with you.."

**

* * *

**

ovovovovovov

Cartman sighed as he hung up the phone and stared at it's wallpaper of their crew's hands all making a gay ass star with their two fingers.

The snow was whirling all about him as he sat meditatively in the field, and his head was still burning up, while he could only think of two things, Kyle and eating a whole bunch of snacks..

That was what had spurred him on to ring the jew, he had needed to hear his voice for some reason.

Perhaps it had been because of how scared he was feeling with all of the complex and painful things going on in his head at that moment.

If he had not gone through it quite a few years ago, he would have sworn it to be what puberty felt like.. Or as how girls liked to harp on about it..

For him it was just a matter of his voice just changing one day from a whiny brat into some sultry voice that he couldn't stop himself from recording and replaying to himself over and over..

Oh, and the puppy fat had shaded a bit too..

Not wholly though, but he liked to think of all that extra flab and curviness as muscly manliness..

What the hell was he on about now..

He closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket, falling back to lie in the snow contentedly as the frosty air lingered about him and blushed the skin it brushed. Then, he slipped his earphones back out and in to drift off to sleep in the torrid and evil conditions.


	2. Have you been watching Ross Kemp again?

_**Notes: **__Well, after getting my first review for more Bendy, I was like 8D 'cause I really like that pairing and it made me happy to get my first review o 3 o_

_Also, I was high on mountain dew energy while writing this.. So very high.. _

_Also, there's a lot of talking in this.. A lotta phone calls.. But that's just what happens on the phone, when people aren't on the phone there''s more movement ;9 _

_**~•º*C**_oon and _**F**_riends _**REBORN*º•~**_

_**I understand that there's still no sexy times in this FF, well.. I like to actually build up a storyline.. Even if it is wacky and ttly out there..**_

•••••••••••••••

The damp of his clothes stuck to his skin uncomfortably as Eric awoke, the blackness around startling him as he realised how late it was. He lay there longer, just waiting for the nausea to pass, but it never did and he forced himself to roll over and wriggle out of the cramp that held him in the same position he had fallen asleep in.

He had had the same dreams as usual, one of the many episodes of the series of torture that constantly plagued him when he closed his eyes..

He knelt there, upright and bleary eyed as he adjusted his eyes to the darkness, at first just giving bleak and silvery outlines to the lake.. But then, everything started to clear, and he could see everything from the trees to the individual blades of grass. Even the slight sheen of the Lake's water as it rippled.

He rubbed his eyes, it was definitely late, yet he was seeing everything so clearly..

It was like watching a movie through his own eyes, where it's supposed to be pitch black for the characters, yet you can see the whole scene in perfect clarity.

It felt.. Awesome..

He got to his feet shakily, still feeling the buzz as he looked around, but with a feeling like a weight dropping into his stomach, he remembered that he had said that he would meet Kyle tomorrow.. Just when he had woken then, late at night.. He'd never get back to sleep and then, when he did it would be around five pm or something stupid..

Cartman inwardly cursed himself, but then changed his mind and forgave himself.

He loved himself too much to hold a grudge..

Pulling out his phone, he checked out the time. 3:05.

He only had a few more hours to go, then he could just drop by Kyle's, early enough to annoy the shit out of him.. Ah well, it could be revenge for yesterday.. God knows he deserved it..

He ran his hand through his hair, then stopped midway.

"What.. The shitting fuck.."

He did it again, and again, tracing through with his fingers to the tips of what felt to be furry little stubs on the top of his head.

"Oh shit, oh shit.."

•••••••••••••••••••

Kyle couldn't believe he still was awake, and worse still, opening his closing his phone every ten minutes as if in hope of seeing Cartman message him.

It was irritating the shit out of him,but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to hear something back from that fatass, anything and at all.. Even an insult would've been great at that point. Which was odd, as he definitely would've responded with ten times worse back to him if he actually did.

"God damn fucking Fatass!" He hissed, whispering because of the ridiculous hour and the fact that everyone was asleep in the house. Even Ike's metalcore music had been turned down till it was no more than a distant hum.

The phone buzzed to life and before it could even finish it's first buss he had it to his ear. "Yellow? Cartman?"

"Dude, I am freaking out..! What.. Did you just say Cartman?" A hoarse voice came through, grated.. As though morphed somehow..

"Hello? Who is this?" He said quickly, hoping that he did't have to explain the whole cartman issue.

"It's Kenny!"

"Kenny? Man your voice sounds bad, dude, did you catch something?"

"No! I was just watching tv when I started laughing all.." He searched for the words, but he didn't have them.

"Gravelly?" Kyle tried.

"Yeah, whatever that is.. Look, that's not the point! Has anything weird happened to you?"

Kyle frowned, Cartman had asked the same thing.. Had they pulled some prank on him without him knowing? Where they waiting for him to get caught by it? "No.. Why?"

"Something weird's going on, I was killed today, but instead of dying I just got back up again!"

He rolled his eyes, Kenny had been saying the same thing for a while, that he could die and then come back to life again the next day with no one remembering. But as far as he was concerned it was a load of bullshit. "Look, Kenny.."

"I'm serious, dude!"

"I know, I know.." He looked around the room, searching for something, though he had no idea what he was looking for. His eyes felt all hot somehow.. Stinging painfully and it was bringing tears to them, he rubbed them in irritance.

"Something serious is going on, I even keep talking in weird monologues to myself with words I didn't even know existed.." He sounded really worried, the redhead could tell that even through the ridiculousness of his voice.

"Ken, it's probably nothing.."

"No! I'm serious! There's a strange churning within me, a melancholy mixture of sorrow for the futility of mortality and a desire of justice for those wronged within it.. This world, it's so full of greed and sufferi-!" He stopped himself. "It's happening again!"

Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing, but there seemed to be only one explanation. "Are you watching that Ross Kemp show?"

"What? No!"

"Then I can't help you.." The phone started to beep, another call coming through. "Look, can you go on hold?"

"No, that's way too expensive.. Electrical company fatcats charging the citizens out of house and ho-!"

" 'Kay, see you, Kenny..!" He switched to the other number quickly, cutting Kenny off midway before he could get into another rant. "Hello?"

"Kyle!"

"Clyde? I haven't spoke to you in ages, dude. What's u-?"

Token cut across him sharply. "Kyle, Token's been in an accident!"

"What? For real?"

"A car accident, man.. I am so shaken up!" Kyle could even hear the soft vibrations of his teeth as they chattered. "Blood.. Blood everywhere.. AH!"

Kyle heard the phone crackle and vicious scratching noises.

"Dude, dude! Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I think so.. It's just my neck.. It's so itchy and all the blood.."

"Have you told Stan? I'm coming over!"

"It's too late, just stay where you are! I already told Stan..! I just had to let you know, alright?" He sighed, stopping scratching. "I don't want the same to happen to you like it has to Token.. You just stay there.."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I hope so.. He's torn up real bad, I even heard the doctor say they were going to have to amputate.. Oh god..!" He moaned and Kyle could hear soft little sobs.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay."

Clyde started to cough violently. "Kyle, I'm gonna have to..!" He coughed some more and the phone went silent, Kyle assuming that he had hung up to finish coughing.

"Holy shit.." He looked at the phone in shock.

Token was in a car accident and having to be amputated.. He might not even live by the sound of it..

On the other hand..

He looked at his phone and it stared back up at him, thinking the exact same thing.

It was reason enough to call Cartman back..

•••••••••••••••••••

Clyde sat in the hospital lobby furiously scratching at his neck, watching the people with glazed over eyes as they passed him, worriedly looking between him and the other two girls he was with.

Bebe and Wendy.

Wendy hadn't stopped crying since the accident, and Bebe's arms had never stopped holding her either. The softly tanned hands stroked the pale upper arms of her friend, soothing her as she shook with her little sobs and buried her head into Bebe's soft blonde curls.

"I.. I can't believe it.." The raven haired girl said into the more-than-voluptuous chest of her friend. "H-How..?"

The blonde swept back a few bangs from her friend's cold face, heating up her icy and blushing cheeks with her alarmingly hot ones. "I.. I don't know.." She stuttered, looking over to Clyde who stared blankly back at her. "We shouldn't have been drinking so much.."

Clyde nervously choked a laugh, a painful sound in the deathly atmosphere of the hospital. The sound of it even seeming to reverberate from the grimy white tiles of the walls and floor. "Heh.. One way to sober up, right?"

"Clyde!" Bebe scowled at him, pulling Wendy closer into her. "Don't be such a dick!"

A drunken pervert sneered lustily over her shoulder. "You can have mine if you want, babe.."

She smashed the side of her head into his face, head-butting him right to the floor. "Fucking insensitive prick!" She shouted at him.

Wendy tried to pull her back. "Bebe, don't.."

A hospital worker awkwardly came into the scene, staring at the drunken man's collapsed body tentatively. "The doctor says he can see you now, your friend is through with the surgery.. He's just unconscious." She looked between the angry clenched fists of the blonde and the tense, glassy eyes of Clyde. "I can organise some beds for you if you would like, or would you prefer some help home?"

They all stood up suddenly, and despite her tear streaked face Wendy looked the most determined. "We have to see him." She said.

"Okay.. Right this way then.." She looked then to a group of medics chatting and flirting over the counter, jerking her head towards the drunk.

•••••••••••••••••••

When the phone rang Cartman was clutching a huge, plump tail sticking out just from above his ass, and his face did not read with it well.

His fingers slipped over the receive button as he lifted it up to his ear, dazed and confused out of his mind. "H-hello..?"

"Cartman!"

Something in him started to relax, but still he couldn't stop his hands going over his ears and tail, brown eyes wide in unadulterated shock. "O-oh.. He-hey, Jew.. Rat..!" He faltered, completely at a loss for what was happening as he tried to look back and see what was going on with the strange tail coming out of him.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass! This is serious, Token's been in an accident!" The whiny, high pitched voice of the jew wasn't lying.. He could tell that in the earnest, non-jewish portion of his tone.

"Wh-What?" He temporarily released his tail, ears perking up.. And not the ears he was used to..

The jew sighed on the other line. "Token, he's been in a car accident!"

"B-but Token doesn't even drive!"

"Is all the fat in your brain? He was out with Clyde tonight!"

"AY! You shut the fuck up, jewfag!"

"You gonna make me, asshole?"

"You better hope I don't, dickwad!" He breathed heavily down the phone. It was so easy to get riled and forget things when it was Kyle ripping on him. It always pissed him off to the point of no return when he dissed him on his weight..

He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead and trying to steer clear of whatever the hell those ear things were on top of his head. "Is Token..? Okay..?"

"Damn it.. My fucking eyes.." Kyle had paused, and a crinkling noise was on the phone instead for a while before he answered. "No."

"Oh, for god's sake, Kahl, you're supposed to be comforting..!"

Another pause and more crinkling. "Well.. Forgive me if I don't feel like comforting some anti-Semitic asshole!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and started walking back towards the town, adjusting his shoulder strap. "Kahl.. You still there?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I don't know why I am though.."

"Well, Kahl.. It's pretty obvious that you like the sound of my lustrous voice.." He said, picking up speed as he ran down the hill to the back of a store. "Hold on.."

He had reached one particularly tricky chicken wire fence, but with a quickness that startled even him he found it was easy to hook his fingers into the razor-sharp holes and scale it in record time, kicking off from it with barely a rattle to land on the floor in a strange, yet epic crouch. He put the phone back up to his mouth. "Uh..Kahl, you still there?"

"Stop saying that, I haven't gone anywhere." The redhead sighed, the breath crackling through the phone. "It's not as if I could anyway.. Clyde told me to stay at home and not come out tonight.

Eric smirked, straightening up. "Good, I'm coming to yours."

"What? HELL NO! Cartman! You better not!"

He laughed, walking into the street, the lamps' light streaming over him in melancholy orange glows which only barely caught the flash and twitch of a plump striped tail before it disappeared out of the light's casting into the shadow again.

Cartman didn't see that though, in fact, he barely recognised the lamplight or even the street he was on as he exchanged more insults and threats with the pissed off jew.

Yet his feet took him, as they had for years, to the Broflovski's house. Yet, instead of just ringing the doorbell, as his fingers were itching for him to do and wake up the household to annoy Kyle more than he could imagine.. He instead went round to the back porch and waited there for Kyle to let him in.

It was annoying, waiting for the dickwad to finally find the right down to creep down and answer him, but to pass the time he found it fun to peel off some of the house's paintwork and torment a few spiders who themselves were trying to sleep in the early hours.

He checked the time again, 4:15… Shit the fucking bed..

It was late..

He grinned, thinking of how pissed off Kyle was, and just when he was imagining the look on his face he was right there in front of him.

•••••••••••••••••••

_**Notes: **__Well? Notice how Clyde's neck feels itchy? That Kenny's voice has changed and his immortality? That Cartman has a fucking tail! That Token's been in a car accident and has had surgery? That Kyle's eyes are hot? _

_o 3 o_

_If you don't get it.._

_"_

_Toolshed: ...Nah, see, that's the problem dude, that's not really a superpower. Like, I have mental command over all power tools, Human Kite can fly-_

_Human Kite: And shoot lasers out of my eyes._

_Toolshed: And shoot lasers out of his eyes. And Mysterion can. [pauses and looks over at Mysterion.] Wait, whats your superpower Mysterion?_

_Mysterion: [with his back to the group] I can't die!_

_Toolshed: ...Oh yeah, good one. Mysterion can't die, and Iron Maiden is indestructible-_

_Mysterion: No, Stan, I'm being serious! I really really can't die!"_

_and then.._

_"Human Kite: Yeah cool let's talk about where our powers come from._

_Mosquito: I was bitten by a radioactive mosquito! Bzzzzzzt._

_TupperWear: I was in a car accident, then put back together with Tupperware parts. "_


	3. FF likes to piss aboot

_**Notes: **__Uh, I'm sorry it takes me so long to put out these chapters.. Well.. Not that long, but still… I just have a life of sorrow and procrastination, I su sorreh~_

_I loved the reviews, laik su macho, I didn't think I'd get any at all.. So when I read them I'm like ; u ; _

_And yes, Bendy are getting powers, I've already drawn the group pic with it all going down in funky town (Just needs to be lined, coloured and uploaded to DA).. I'm InUrEndOh :}_

_And.. SEXY TIMES, OMAI?_

_But no actual sex yet.. Whatta tease.. ; n ;_

_**~•º*C**_oon and _**F**_riends _**REBORN*º•~**_

•••••••••••••••

Kyle stood there with the door handle burning his fingers with it's iciness, Cartman was standing below him.. But there was something not right..

He was as tubby as ever and still had the same self satisfied smirk he had continued to wear since Kyle could ever remember him knowing the other, yet..

"Cartman, are you wearing.. Cat ears? WHAT THE-!"

The brunette lunged at him, clamping his hands over the jew's mouth before he could shout anymore and wake up everyone in the street. "Shut the fuck up..!" He hissed, pulling him out into the cold.

Kyle's bare feet stung from the snow, but he nodded, his eyes wide and completely shocked at what he was seeing on the top of Cartman's head, nearly fainting when he saw them twitch with the boy's irritance. "What.. Are they.. Real?" He whispered, reaching out to touch them and then hesitating when his fingers brushed them and they flicked with the brunette wincing.

Cartman slapped his hands away irritably. "Get off.." He grumbled. "Fucking menace jew.."

He then reached to touch them himself, feeling the little furry stubs tremble and twitch beneath his fingers. "Uh, you know what? I think they are.." He said slowly.

"Holy shit, dude..!" He whispered, backing up into the house and rubbing his feet on his legs with little hops. "What the hell did you do.. Wait.. Is that a tail..?" He looked like he was about to faint but snapped himself out of it and shook his head. "You know what? I don't care, I'm not even gonna ask what you did this time.."

"I didn't do anything!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, running his fingers through the untameable mess of his curls. "You never do, do you?"

"No, really-!" He was about to continue, but his tailed curled around him from the cold, he tried to prise it off him but it didn't seem to want to listen.

_Just as stubborn as the owner, _Kyle thought, but didn't say so, just stared at it, his eyes burning and watering as he did.

"Are you fucking crying?" Cartman half laughed, catching Kyle's watering eyes. "Holy shit, you are aren't you? You little jewbitch..!" He tried to hold in his laughter for the noise, but still managed to do it silently much to the annoyance of Kyle as he glared at him.

"I'm not _crying_." He pouted stubbornly. "It's just cold."

"Oh, right, 'cause Colorado isn't cold all the time?" He scoffed.

"Shutthefuckupandgetinside." He scowled, pulling him in by the hood of his jacket and rubbing his eyes furiously.

•••••••••••••••

Token coughed violently in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and then wincing painfully. "God.. Shit..!" He rolled back over, licking his lips as his eyes focused in on where he was.

As he tried to see what was in front of him he realised he could only see steam, a sort of condensation on a window of some sort. He reached to wipe it with his hand, ignoring the splintering pain that shot through his arm as he did, but was jarred when he felt that the glass was covering his head.

Annoying still, was the fact that he couldn't get to the condensation to wipe it, as it was in the inside of the glass and not the outside..

"He's up." A familiar voice, Bebe's, whispered.

"Shhh..!" Someone hushed her irritably.

He groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't, a pain too intense to let him radiating through his whole body every time he tried.

"Hey, hey.. Don't force yourself."

He blinked, trying to make out faces through the thick condensation. But it was pointless, only blurred colours would show themselves through it, and just as he saw a vaguely purple and black feminine blur he was glad that his friends had some sort of a power ranger-like way of dressing so that he could tell who was who and that it was Wendy.

She sounded choked, as though she had been screaming all night at a rock concert and lost her voice.

"What's going on?" He made to scratch his head, but the glass around it blocked him. His head wouldn't stop throbbing, and every time he tried to remember something it would only go into overdrive.

"You were in an accident. We all were." Clyde that time, he could just make out the brown topped red blur next to the yellowish mess of what he guessed to be Bebe.

"What happened? What about the party?"

There was a silence, too uncomfortable and long, it seemed they were each looking to the other to tell it but they all were reluctant to.

"U-um.. Token.." Wendy tried to begin.

Bebe cut her off, taking the lead. "You crashed the car, you've been in surgery for a few hours and we waited for you.. You.." She broke off, her voice cracking, and it was obvious that she didn't want to go on.

He could hear someone suddenly start crying and he jerked to sit up, to tell them to stop, but the jerk was too sudden for his healing body and he curled over in pain.

"T-Tokes!" Clyde had jumped over to him, his hand on his back. "What did you do?"

"I don't know! Just.. Stop crying, Wendy! Fuck it, I can't see anything, what's going on?" He felt around the base of the glass, but it didn't end at all, only joined to his skin where it was cello-taped down.

Clyde's hands stopped him from going any further. "Dude, you need that, don't touch anything..!" The hands pulled away then suddenly, and then he started to scratch.

"C-Clyde, the doctor said to use the cream, not scratch it!"

"I know, I know!"

Token reached out for Clyde's hand. "What's going on?"

It was unmistakable that he flinched under his grip. "Token.. In surgery, there was a lot the doctors did for you, but there was a lot they couldn't do.. It was really serious."

The condensation was finally beginning to fade a little, but that was only for the shallowness of his breaths in comparison to how hard they had been in his sleep. "What.. What do you mean?"

"Toke.." Wendy's voice was shaking, he hadn't heard her so hysterical before, it was really worrying him.

"What? What is it?" He wanted so badly to throw off the strange breathing helmet from his head, but he wouldn't.

A knock came on the door, a gentle sound, hesitant almost. "I've come to adjust the tubes."

A nurse came in, blushing at the awkwardness of the atmosphere and softy stepping to his side. She then nodded to him and began to fiddle with some tubes that he realised were sticking out of the glass at the back of his head.

It was embarrassing, having someone do things for him, it made him feel ridiculous. But whatever she was doing seemed to work, and he was thankful when he could finally see a little through the glass, just enough to see the hovering figures of his friend and the nurse who nodded again and left just the same as she had come in.

He waited for someone to say something, to continue, but they didn't.

"Well?" He prompted, but his eyes had drifted from them, down.

He felt as though he were the static in a tv, shaking and completely dizzy from trying to comprehend the individual moving pixels.

"I.. I..!"

"Token, just calm down, it's alright!"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS ALRIGHT? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?" The echo of his voice even seemed to carry outside of the hospital, provoking some nesting crows to fly from the hospital roof out into the night sky in fright.

••••••••••••••••

So, after what seemed like a thousand years sitting at the table and avoiding the other's eye contact, both Cartman and Kyle sighed simultaneously.

"Right," Kyle began, rubbing his eyes and trying to gain some sort of understanding over the situation. "So, you mean to tell me, that you've turned into a raccoon..?"

"Yeah."

Kyle stared at him levelly, trying to see how anyone could be so calm in the situation he was in. But then, even his own reaction was surprising him, how he had managed to just simply sit down and try to summarise it all as though it were a work meeting. "A.. Raccoon?"

Yet, it was't simple at all.

"Not just a raccoon. I told you, _The Coon." _He was stubborn, crossing his arms over his stomach and leaning back, already comfortable with it all.

"Who the fuck cares, fatass!" He snapped. "You should be more worried about the fact that you've grown ears than what you hear them call yourself!"

Cartman glared back at him. "Oh, and I suppose you want me to just sit here like some faggy jew and complain trying to _understand_ it all?"

"Well you could at least show some interest!" They were barely hushing themselves at that point, both forgetting and unconcerned over whether Kyle's parents could hear anymore.

"Yeah? Well, you're a dick." The retort wasn't well thought out, but it was all he could think of, the brunette's head whirring furiously. He hadn't wanted to show how worried he was to the ginger, that would mean he'd have one up on him, so he dismissed it.

But inside, his mind was pounding with what he was seeing, hearing..

He was worried about what had happened to him.. What _was_ happening to him.

"At least I have one."

But even as he tried to concentrate on that, other things were invading his thoughts. The sound of Kyle's fat bitchy mom upstairs, snoring with elephantine power, his annoying canadian brother with his heavy metal music blasting through his head.. Hell, he could even hear the Harry Potter audiobook Ike was secretly listening to through his ipod's earphones.

He closed his eyes, trying to block it all out, his ears lowering in an attempt to shield themselves from the sound against his hair.

"Cartman?"

He looked up, the jew was right above him, leaning over the table to check on him. So close to him, so close that he could see the individual sparkles of reflection in his green eyes, the hot flush that had gathered in his cheeks from their arguing.

He coughed. "Yeah? What up?"

"Are you even listening?" He didn't draw back.

How could he not? He could hear _everything _ even the uneven fluttering heartbeats coming from the redhead's chest. "Uhh, yeah."

Too close.

He could see every eyelash, every line in the plump, pink lips as they were bitten in anxiousness.

"So, why didn't you say anything? You admit that you don't have a dick?" The lips quivered slightly, then smirked.

Any closer and..

He swallowed, his tail twitching.

His only way to counter something like that in the past, the bubbling inside of him, had simply been to punch him, hard. That, or some form of attack that would have the jew on the floor, or three meters away from him at least.

"So you don't?" Kyle's chair scraped the floor as he knelt on the table.

The noise startled Cartman though, being loud enough to him as fingernails on a chalkboard.

He stood up suddenly, jerking out of his erotic mindset and pulled back, looking at the jew with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. "Y-yeah! I have a dick, a big one. Bigger than your scrawny kike ass could fit!" He choked himself on the last words, and his eyes grew wide.

He wondered why the hell he had said it. He cursed himself for ever saying it.

But he had slipped up, his dick had outweighed his brain and he had said what he had really been thinking. It felt as though he were standing on a teetering ice block in an pitch black arctic night. Although the imagery didn't make sense, it felt fitting to him as he slowly stepped back from Kyle's hurt glare. He backed into the fridge, one of the magnets clattering to the floor and making him remember where he was.

"That's only because the only dick you have, is your whole body. You _are_ the dick."

He sighed in unmistakable relief when Kyle answered that way, for one horrible moment he thought he had seen acknowledgment in his eyes, that he had read what he had been thinking. But a jew's eyes were crafty, sly, he should have known better than to trust them.

_Yes, that was it, drown out everything with that excuse, good going, jackass._

"A bigger dick than you still."

"No, a fatter dick, it still doesn't mean anything when your penis looks like a third ball." He sighed dramatically, raking his hands through the red ringlets of his hair. "Look, we're getting off point."

"Yeah, weren't we trying to find the philosophical reasoning to how I became The Coon all of a sudden?" He coughed again, it was like he was breaking out in something, like a person allergic to cats in a cat shelter.. Just being there with the jew was making him feel ill, shivery almost..

Kyle glowered, the red in his eyes form all the rubbing giving him a darker, more dangerous look as he did. "Why do you think it's specifically The Coon? It could just be a regular racoon.. I mean, why would any god want to give _you_ superhero powers?"

"Because I'm the obvious choice for a hero." The way that he said it was so sure, so confident, his whole aura seemed to sparkle with it and his tail wagged happily like a dog's.

Kyle snorted, bursting into fits of laughter right there and then. Uncontrollable fits that had him rolling off of the table and down the other side.

The slap of him hitting the floor never came though.

"You! A hero!" He was still laughing.

"Oh, shut up.." He growled, looking over to see if Kyle had actually broken anything or hurt himself enough for him to laugh at. He could really do with seeing the ginger's pained face..

Except, Kyle wasn't even touching the floor at all, he was.. Floating..

"What the?"

Kyle was still laughing, but he looked up at Cartman curiously, then saw what he was doing. He then gasped, choked, and fell to the floor all in a manner of seconds. "Ow!"

He stayed there on the floor of the elevator for a few seconds in shock, but then as Cartman's laughter began he angrily began to get up.

"Are you alright?" Cartman asked him, trying to stifle his suppressed laughter and actually offering a hand to help.

Kyle rejected it.

Wisely.

He had fell for it too many times, the fatass would only help him halfway, the let go of his hand and send him falling back hard to the floor.

A grunt, seemed he had guessed right.

Trying to look dignified he smoothed out his clothes and tried to keep himself from blushing, sure that his ginger genes had already turned him bright crimson.

"Were you just..?" Cartman began.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so I'm not the only one, good."

"Is that all you can say? I was just fucking flying!"

He sighed, then leant against the kitchen counter, his tail tucking around his legs to avoid the press of the cabinets. "To be honest, Kahl, I sort've expected it."

"Expected it?" Kyle's mouth hung open, he was used to the stupidness of Cartman and the random way that his head worked, but he hadn't banked on that. And Jews were supposed to be good bankers.

"I knew you'd try to jew me out of something great, just like you always do-!"

"Oh, grow up.."

"This is so like you, Kahl. You couldn't just sit back and let me do something great with my new powers. You had to try and stop me."

"Shut up, fatass, I didn't ask for this!" He stared down at his legs, worried he was going to rise up and start floating at all minute. He was beginning to feel strange, the same feeling he would get whenever he was on a trampoline; weightless, light, and ready to just kick off from the floor and do a hugeass jump.

He didn't want to though, and it even scared him to think of.. Especially when the ceiling was so close..

Cartman watched him carefully, trying to see what he was getting at.

Kyle was thinking though, thinking of the phone calls before Cartman had come over, everyone's panicking.. What Kenny had said..

Usually, he would just put Kenny's anxiousness down as paint thinner, but he was starting to see something else in it and it worried him.

"Y-you know, Jew, even if you do that face I-I'm not gonna let you pass." The brunette stuttered slightly, avoiding Kyle's green gaze.

Kyle then realised he had been staring at Cartman intensely, with what intensity he didn't know, nor did he want to know what it had looked like to the fat bastard. Especially after he had saw that reaction. He was more concerned over.. "I don't think we're the only ones."

"Wh-what?"

"We're not the only ones, r-tard. Don't you remember you even called me and asked about Coon and friends?" He pressed his feet into the floor, a little bounce to test the gravity's effect against him as opposed to what it had before. There was no question. He was definitely lighter. "What if.. What if we're not the only ones?"

Cartman rolled his brown eyes, exasperation mixed with disgust. "Oh great, not those buttholes."

"Cartman! Token's in hospital, you asshole!"

There was only the slightest hint of some kind of remorse within the features of him, but they were mere flashes that disappeared soon after.

"If this is really happening, I have to go and see them, they're all at the hospital, I have to know if what's happening to me and you is happening to everyone else too."

"Why?" The rounded boy was serious as he said it, tail flicking indignantly. "How would you even get there? You said it yourself, Clyde said for you not to go because of the roads, and it's too far for you to walk."

"Who said anything about walking?" The ginger smirked, walking towards the door. "I'm going to see Token, I need to know what's going on."

"No, Kahl, you can't!" He reached out, barring his way and stopping him halfway.

Kyle's eyes sharpened. "Don't do that. I'm going."

"That's really not a good idea." His tone was so serious, that it couldn't help but pique the red haired boy's interest.

An auburn eyebrow was raised. "And why not?"

"Really, Kahl? You don't know why?" He was sarcastic, annoyed even. "Do you know what it'll be like out there? They might not react the same way as us, you saw what I was like earlier today after school! It fucking hurts! Do you really think everyone else will be taking it as calmly if it is happening to them? It's dangerous. I don't even know what could happen with a load of people having crazy super powers."

"Like you care."

Brown eyes widened but for a split second. "Kahl do.." He stopped himself short, then added, though it was obvious it was edited. "Don't be an faggot, I need you in one piece to help me figure this shit out."

Kyle crossed his arms, sure that whatever plan Cartman had would soon be revealed. "Like you couldn't do it with someone else."

He grimaced. "Look, it doesn't matter, does it? You're here now."

"Dude, I'm still going to see Token." He ducked under the arm barrier and went for his shoes.

"No. You're not."

"Shut the fuck up, fatass, like you could do anything to stop me."

Cartman slammed his hand on the wall, right by the jew's head, so close that his curls even moved with the rushed air of it. "Don't tempt me."

Kyle turned and glared back at him, bottle green eyes sharper than the glass they resembled. "You don't scare me, you're only empty threats."

"You want to test that?" The brunette stared right back into those eyes and tried to pull the most murderous, dangerous glare he could on him. But it was impossible, he could only smirk with suppressed laughter. When it came to the jew all the horrible thoughts, all of the things that plagued him when he closed his eyes.. Those things that he could use against any other person in the world to intimidate them just fell short in front of him, and there he was, feeling slightly stupid.

Again.

The way it always was.

Kyle shoved him in the stomach, hard, and then as he watched the bigger male gather his breath stepped out of arm's reach. "Do I really need to?" He laughed, grabbing his shoes from the doormat.

"Kahl, I'm not letting you go." He stood in front of the door, as though he were some great barrier separating Kyle from the real world and there was no such thing as the front door. Rubbing his stomach in pain, he tried to stare the redhead down.

"I'm not playing around, Cartman, I'm going to see Token, get out of the way."

"You barely floated for five seconds. You wont be able to fly there."

"I'll wing it." He then laughed under his breath at his unintentional joke.

"Kahl, just.. Just, don't, okay?" He had genuine concern in his eyes, even his ears had tilted, a tell tale sign anatomically for animals that they were in earnest. But Kyle was still wary to trust any raw emotion that ever dimly glowed through the evil caverns of Cartman's mind.

"What are you playing at, Cartman? What's the deal?" He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting in annoyance. "What's the aim of the game this time?"

The genuineness of Cartman's attitude was beginning to worry Kyle as he saw that he was once again genuine when he showed surprise. "Dude, if this was a game, I think I would have chose something a little more tasteful than fucking coon ears!" He grabbed them in his irritance, pulling down on them as if in an effort to rip them off, his real feelings blazing through the calm facade. "Look," He breathed out in a sigh, a sigh of attempted calm, yet it wobbled unevenly with his worry. "If you go out there and fly, you're gonna fall, hard. It's gonna hurt bad, and I'm probably going to be blamed for it somehow." Truth be told, he would have blamed himself more than anyone else would, and it was doubtful anyone would have blamed him regardless.

"You're not-!"

"I would!" He tried to lean against the door, but his tail had gotten into an awkward bend and he had to pull back and adjust it away from him before he leant on it again. "It's not worth it. Even if you do manage to get there, he'll probably be asleep anyway.."

He had a point there.

"Yeah? So what?" Kyle bluffed.

"You know as well as I do that one thing jews hate is a wasted journey. All that way there and back when you could have been counting out your jew gold and money stacks? Think about it, Kahl.." There was a wicked smirk on Eric's face. He knew he had got him there.

Only, Kyle hadn't been thinking about counting out whatever gold and money stacks Cartman believed he had, he was thinking about the effect it would have on Token if he showed up demanding answers and worrying when he was trying to sleep or healing from whatever he had had done. Besides, he could always wait till morning. Nothing was stopping him apart from his own impatience. "Okay, fine, whatever. But I'm going first thing in the morning."

"Sure." His smirk widened when the jew conceded, perfect.

Both neglected to say anything on how it was already first thing in the morning in those exact seconds, but they didn't need to, they both knew what they had meant.

The agreement seemed to hang in the air for a long while

"Oh, you're not sleeping over here." Kyle said, rubbing his eyes, they had begun to itch again and it was starting to bug him all over again, the conversation had side tracked him from it, but in it's ceasing only brought it back twice as much.

"Like I'd sleep in jew territory." He growled back, pissed off for some reason. "I already slept anyway."

"So.."

"So, I planned to just watch you sleep, it's a pastime of mine." He meant it sarcastically, but the truth of past nights when he had actually done it crept into the words somehow and made them more real than he had intended.

"You're a dick."

"Pssh, you're a slut bitch."

The jew's mouth twisted, fighting a secret smile. There was a part of him, weighed down underneath all of the recent events, but still there. A part of him that was glad Cartman had answered that way, it made things seem more real, more substantial.

••••••••••••

Kenny sat on the window ledge and stared listlessly out to the main road of his street, the dull melancholy grey of the morning sky hanging over the closely spaced houses in front of his house. Everything seemed to be dead out, not even a cat or rat slinking about the piled garbage outside of his house as it would usually.

Maybe they too sensed what he was feeling; the sure anticipation of something big, even dangerous, heading his way.

He pulled his hood a little more over his head, shadowing his face as best as he could. The only recognition of a face within it being from the small wisps of gold peeking out, and the glint of blue eyes reflecting off of the glass panes.

Something had changed.

The feeling within him gave a twinge as he caught his reflection, only just visible through the grubbiness of his bedroom's windowpanes, patchy with the sticky remnants of old stickers and bubblegum.

And he acknowledged, that he too, had changed.

What was wrong with him?

Just yesterday he had been happily trailing after Stan with a dopey, ecstatic look on his face. Now? Now he was just staring out of the window with a glare so intense that it was a wonder that the glass in front of him hadn't melted.

He looked away from his reflection, he couldn't dwell on it forever.

What if Kyle was right? What if he was just overreacting?

Besides.. What was so bad about not dying for once? It had felt nice, not being sent to hell, to just get up straight after with not even a scratch on him.

But he also knew that Damien would be suspicious, a whole two weeks going by without his death.. He would be contacted soon, no doubt about it.

"A fucking pain in the ass.." He grumbled, sliding off the window's ledge to the floor with barely a sound as the wind suddenly kicked up a fuss and rattled his windows, whistling through his house.

He didn't stop to look at the clock as he went out, he didn't need to. He knew it was time enough for him to be getting the hell out of there before his parents woke up and started another one of their slanging matches again.

Where would he go?

His thoughts only brushed upon that as he quietly clicked the front door shut, balling his hands into fists and shoving them deep into his parka's pockets.

One of the secret places he always went, to the bank's rooftop, the tallest place in town, and oddly enough one of the only ones that had the least security getting to it.

He smiled when he thought of all of the times he had thrown himself off from there just for kicks.

Good times..

••••••••••

Damien paced in front of the fireplace, a direct link to the main furnace of hell, needless to say, it was a big fireplace to pace but he managed it.

"U-um.." It was nothing more than a shaky breath, barely discernible over the roaring crackle of the fire, but Damien heard it. And it hadn't bent the fifth time he had either.

"Hell's fucking bells, Pip, what?" He growled, eyes flaring red as he rounded on the shivery blonde who was sitting uncomfortably on the arm one of the many designer leather couches in the room.

Pip swallowed, his breath coming out in little gasps. "Maybe.. Maybe he's starving to death instead? i heard that that would take an awfully long time~!" His blue eyes sparkled enthusiastically, despite how he was shaking and not looking the other boy directly. "He might have fell into a hole somewhere..!"

Damien's expression turned to dark amusement at the blonde's courage. "Oh really?" He said, twisting the chain of the upside down cross pendant around his neck. "And I take it that you think it takes two weeks for someone as already undernourished as that brat?" He asked.

Pip visibly recoiled as Damien turned his pacing to instead go over to him instead.

His lip curled into a smirk at the boy's reaction. "I'm not an idiot, Pip, I know when something's up."

"Wh-What?" The blonde looked up in surprise at the idea and looked the darker boy in the eye, something he hadn't done in over a week since.. Well.. "What could it be? You would have jolly well heard of it by now."

The sudden eye contact seemed to surprise Damien too and his eyes widened, but for a brief second, the red fading out of them and returning to their previous coal black. He became serious as he sat next to Pip, sighing to relieve some of the tension that had built up between them. "Not really," He said, his voice for the first time gentle and without some sort of an offence. "Shit happens all of the time without hell knowing about it.. You'd think with all of the lawyers and bankers that the paperwork would get done but.." He cursed, in some demonic language that Pip didn't understand.

Pip froze up again but he shrugged it off when he saw how relaxed the taller boy was leaning back in the couch, kicking his feet up next to Pip with no qualms. "What are you going to do?" He looked sidelong at him, much more curious than scared.

"Argh," He scratched his black hair irritably, the movement lifting a few of his bangs to show the full effect of his face without them shading it. "I don't know, I'm a fighter, not a thinker."

Pip saw his chance to finally prove his worth, pulling the feet onto his lap and massaging them, something he did practically automatically. "Y-You know," He started, looking warily at the dark haired boy to watch his reaction. "You could always just go up there if you wanted, you're of age now.."

"Of age, pfft." Damien mocked, laughing. "I do what I want."

"So why don't you?" Pip was getting excited, the thought of seeing south park again was so close. The thought of seeing the snow and white finally after all of the fire and black was too much of a thrill.

In feeling the massage grow harder and more animated Damien could tell already how much it would mean to him to do that journey and take him with him. Yet, at the same time, the thought of seeing the angelic boy's face fall in depression over being unable to go was just as tempting. He couldn't decide, but either way seemed only favourable with him actually going upland, and with him needing to go anyway it seemed the votes were already in and the winner called. "Fine, sure, I will." He shrugged, making it look like it was no big deal.

Pip's thumbs dug deep into the center of his feet in his elation and Damien nearly summoned a fire rain right then and there. He instead, pretended nothing had happened as the blonde continued, something he really questioned himself for doing.

Inside he was thinking about other problems, the fact that he hadn't been on land for two years since the last time he had had to go fetch his Dad's dry cleaning, the fact that he really would have to hide it from his Dad if he was going out to earth without clearing it with him first or without a permit to use his demon powers upland.

He sighed and Pip tutted both at the same time, then both looked at each other to see why.

Neither revealed anything though, just both looked at each other, blinking.

Pip had been thinking about what to wear to go up to the surface, what shop in hell to go to just in case he needed new jeans, and that he needed to buy himself a few coats for the cold. But when he saw Damien's face, so serious and brooding, he smiled, beaming at him.

Damien's frown just deepened, determined not to smile back and let himself be won over by the stupid angelic face.

It didn't make sense anyway, that Pip was down there with him instead of far up in the heavens with God, he was such a perfect little bitch, he would fit in with all of the other little masochist sluts up there.. Heh.. He could see that, the blonde tied up and begging for it..

The smile wavered. "Are you alright, mate?" He was trying hard not to remember what had happened the week before, but the same look had clouded through those black eyes as it had that last week.

Damien suddenly reached over and pulled Pip over to him, onto his lap. "Just shut up for a minute, okay?" He rested his forehead against the small of the smaller boy's back.

Pip felt himself begin to shake again, he was so scared, so scared of what Damien might do to him..

He felt the boy's distress and smirked. "You look _almost _pretty like that, your face all twisted up in fear.. It's very flattering." He looked highly amused with him, as though Pip were a funny plaything, some new toy.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, to say how he didn't want to hear that kind of thing as he was a boy, but his voice failed him and he could feel himself turn scarlet as Damien's breaths came hotly on his back.

The raven haired boy smiled deviously and brought his lips closer to his back, breathing out slowly. "So? You want to come with me? Don't you?" His hands moved and played with the blonde hair idly as Pip froze, the intensity of the situation rooting him to the spot.

"You..You.." He swallowed, then tried to stand up, and was somehow successful as Damien released him.

Then he looked back, tears gathering in his eyes, but saw that Damien was laying back, arms behind his back in restraint.

He hadn't let him go, someone had forced him to, a someone that became apparent with the words.

"SON, YOU'RE GROUNDED."

••••••••••••••

_Su… _

_I herd u laik my dear little Butterball? _

_Just you wait.._

_/rubs hands together_

_Just you wait.._


	4. I am Chaos

_**Notes: **__Don't you just love it when FF writers talk to you in these? ISN'T IT SO DESULICIOUS? /trollface_

_Mootycakes gave me a good idea, thanks bro ;D_

_I'm not going to beg you to review, 'cause that can get annoying and I'm just happy with people reading and then ditching if they want, but I will say that every time I see a review on it I jump up all super happeh and have a troll face smile all day.. Kinda like now ;y _

_**Melinda **__If you're still out there somewhere, I love rping, you can usually catch me on Skype as tingfangwarble :D_

_**~•º*C**_oon and _**F**_riends _**REBORN*º•~**_

••••••••••••

Bebe was the first one to wake up the next day; the first one to feel the heavy atmosphere that still hung between them all from the night before, and she was glad that the rest were asleep so that she didn't have to feel it's full force. But that wasn't the only thing she felt, and looking down at the slender, well manicured hands that grasped so tightly around her middle in a deep sleep, she was forced into the dull recollection of what had happened the night before in a strange flashback montage that gave her a migraine.

_"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS ALRIGHT? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?" The echo of Token's voice even seemed to carry outsde of the hospital, provoking some nesting crows to fly from the hospital roof out into the night sky in fright._

_ The crows' movement in the moody blue of the night was a disturbing image, haunting even, but it was exactly the image behind Token as he sat there, disturbing even himself with all of the wires and glass wrapping around him. But he was still under it all, the same as ever._

_ "Calm down!"_

___Token exhaled, and the deflation of it carried on for far too long, as though he were ridding himself of every minute gram of air in his lungs. "How the fuck can I be calm?"_

_ Bebe licked her lips tensely, she had done it far too often that night, and it was beginning to show. "Uh, Tokes.."_

_ "Yeah, what?" His reply was too short and snappy, utterly unlike his usual laid-back attitude,but when it was such a serious situation she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him, only pity him further. All of them there were as much scared by the situation as he was. Other teens she guessed, like maybe the famous four, wouldn't have even blinked at Token's change._

_ But she wasn't like those four, she was Bebe, not Kenny, and she was more than shaken._

_ "It's okay, alright? We'll sort this.. It's only temporary they said.." _

_ Clyde shook his head, and she could see how much of an idiot she must have sounded in his expression._

_ It wasn't something temporary, and the doctors could have said that until their voices broke and paper resources ran out; but when they looked at him like that there was something more than just calculations and readings, the imprecise intuition was enough to tell them that he was stuck like that from then on._

_ Wendy pinched her arm, squeezing it tightly, and she was sharply reminded of her again, of the fact that she hadn't let go of her arm the entire time.. Which was odd, considering how distant she had been before that night, how she had been actively ignoring and avoiding the blonde before then._

She looked down at Wendy then, half expecting to see the same hurt expression in her eyes as she had all the week before, the unexplained hurt that she hadn't ever been able to rationally explain. She didn't even care to go over what had happened the night anymore after she was reminded of that, it had been irrelevant, a distant buzz of noise in her head..

At first her nails traced over Wendy's hands, almost linking them,but then she instead prised them away from her tummy, although she really didn't want to.. But there was only so long she could go enjoying the moment when she needed to go out and talk to a doctor, the huge gash on her arm wasn't going away any time soon, no matter how hard she tried to deny it's existence.

••••••••••••

The room was dark and pulsating with loud bass lines. The club packed out with people, so many that they were indiscernible yet so different and colourful that each one stove out with blinding neon clarity; women in low cut revealing dresses, boys with nothing but the tightest jeans their asses could fit.. Yet Butters couldn't see anyone he knew in any of the mess of people dancing on and with each other.

He turned back, trying to get back out of it all outside.

They had stood him up again, he knew it.

_ 'Why did I ever trust those infected assholes?'_

Was all that he could think as he stormed to the bar, ready to get as shitfaced as he could before the night was over. He could have a good time without the whores, he didn't need them..

Sure, it wasn't as if he'd had any reason to trust what Token had said in the first place, but out of all of the boys in his year he had thought him to be the most trustworthy. Besides, Token was one of the cool guys, he had been psyched up to finally be invited out with them.. Even if it had been one of the scarier rave clubs.

He smiled a little, remembering it, but his face soon fell again when he was zapped out of his dreamlike state as a drink splashed over his back.

For a moment he stopped still, acknowledging the cold, sticky feeling of whatever cheap alcohol it was sink through his shirt, to his skin.

Then the rage bubbled inside of him.

Everything, everything that had ever annoyed him, however slightly, the shoves in the hallway, the always too hard thumps people gave him on the back in greeting, the way everyone always forced him into doing things, the look his mother's face every time his father left for one of his weekly visits to the gym that he had been going to since before he was born, the gym that they all knew din't exist yet kept the charade of it up anyway..

Everything snapped in him, and he could feel that bubbling inside of him taking over, overflown, drowning out all reason, all that he kept plastered over his face in a passive, happy and delirious expression darkening into a cruel frown, a small smirk the only evidence of the smile that had once lived in those small, pale pink lips.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, sweetie! Are you okay?" He recognised the voice. Lexus.

How long had it been since he had last been with her? Or at least thought she was.. Not after he had found out about her 'on the side' hooker job sleeping with everyone she could in town behind his back. His eyes narrowed, the blue icy cold and glacial, and he stood up sharply.

He turned to her slowly, all the while trying to calm his breathing, trying to shallow it out into a state where he wasn't at least hyperventilating.. But the anger was winning out, the hate and hurt inside of him was too much for him to numb with simple controlled breaths. "What do you think, slut?" He snarled.

The girl widened her eyes, her hands nervously reaching up to play with her shiny, full waves of reddened brown hair.. He had always loved that hair, the way it felt between his fingers as he had once stroked it, laying back on his bed together.. She glanced back, looking around her for some kind of help from the others who had stood still at his insult, looking just as shocked as she was.

"Um, Butters?" The question provoked a spark inside of him, it was as though she had already forgotten his name, as though he were nothing to her. Just some other guy she had decided to screw over for some spare cash.

He ran a hand through his hair, though the action didn't soothe or calm him at all, only made him angrier as it reminded him of what he had already once recalled before. He laughed, a sarcastic, ironic sound. "I'm surprised you remember, I thought guys like us only went by numbers, what was I again? No.435, was it?"

She chewed her heavily lipglossed, and uneasy smile, but it finally relaxed as a bigger guy, looking something like a bouncer, muscled in through it. "Maury." Her breath of relief made him laugh again.

Was he really so dangerous? What had he ever done to give her that opinion of him?

He narrowed his eyes, shrugged, then rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh, come on, big guy. You don't want to do this in front of all these people do you?" Maury said, trying to coax him out of it, folding his arms over his gay ass little black tank top. Strange how he could hear both of their voices over the music. Yet, despite it piercing through the sound waves, it wasn't enough to pierce through his mind and stop the pain inside of him, it only intensified it.

"Whatever I gotta do." He replied, his tone too cold and icy, nothing at all like what it had been before. He adjusted his sleeves, though didn't put on his fingerless gloves to stop his knuckles from cracking and bruising if the fight would happen, he would really welcome the sensation, the feeling of breaking the other's meaty bones under his fist, sending his whole body into chaotic spasms.

Chaotic. He liked that word.

"C'mon, buddy, you've had too much to drink.."

He laughed properly, and loud.

He wasn't anything like the drunken douches this guy was used to, he hadn't even touched a bottle so far.. A few words in a calm tone of voice wasn't going to quell anything inside of him, it wasn't going to stop what happened to him day after day, the bullshit he put up with.. _No. __**Had**__ put up with_.

He wasn't ever going to put up with it again, and that man's blood was going to make sure of that, even if his blood had to fall as well with that oath.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" The blonde made a small gesture, signalling out of the door.

At first Maury hesitated, as did Lexus, but then he gave a short nod. It was on.

Butters didn't look at Lexus as he left, he didn't need to, perhaps she was blushing. Perhaps the red of her face was shining through the heaps of makeup she plastered on daily, perhaps her long, claw-like, fake nails were balled up in shaking fists as she watched him go.. Or perhaps even she was just ordering another drink.

But he found that he didn't actually care what she was doing, the only thing he cared about was keeping tabs on the hulking form behind him, making sure that he wouldn't take a snide swipe at him as soon as they went out of the door, there was no doubting as soon as those fire doors clicked behind them it was going to be a dirty fight. And the winner would be whoever was the quickest to figure that out and counter it.

But there was something inside of Butters, something he could only just feel poking at him, something telling him to stop the stupid shit he was getting himself into, something telling him to get back in there and apologise to Lexus. But right then he was practically deaf to it and he would have rather died than let it take over him again right when he was tasting some small version of freedom. The wild, chaos filled, every man for himself version.

••••••••••••

Kenny stood atop of the bank, a disturbed look twisting through his handsome features, he was confused.

Hell yes he was confused.

Everything seemed so regular still, people were even going out to start their weekend shopping, it seemed so unlikely that really crazy things were about to go down. But then, it was South Park on a weekend, so that much was obvious in itself. The blonde couldn't remember the last time he'd had a normal, relaxed weekend with nothing unusual in it whatsoever.. But at the same time, he couldn't' remember one that he hadn't died somewhere in the middle of it.

The sun was breaking through the clouds over to the east of him, and with it brought a comfortable heat, hot enough for him to unzip his jacket down to let the zipper rattle in the wind.

It was odd, knowing that he wasn't going to die, even if he were to casually lean over the side of the bank and fall, nothing would happen.. Bones clicking back into place, and then the strength to stand up.. It would've him going down the stairs, but it would hurt like hell.. Decisions decisions..

Just as he was about to lean off the edge, simply for old times sake, he heard a click behind him.

"Kenny?"

_Oh great.._

"Kenny!"

He rolled his eyes as he jumped back off of the ledge, but he didn't turn round to Cartman, he already knew his panting, red-faced, and overweight friend enough to see him without turning around. "How'd you make all those steps?" He asked, pulling down his hood, and his messy blonde hair blew back from the wind.

"Oh.. Good t-to.. To see.. You too, asshole." Eric breathed back. "But.. I need to talk to you about something.. Urgent..!"

Kenny waited a while, looking out at the town with an even more confused look in his face. "Good, I've got to talk to you about some shit too."

He turned around finally, and was met by the sight of Cartman, somehow even scruffier than him.. Brown hair stuck up in every direction around a rounded face, dirty knees on his jeans, the crumpled state of his shirt and.. _**Wait.. WHAT?**_

Cartman's eyes steadily met his, and he seemed to have gotten enough breath, because he stood up from a half-crouch to properly face him, chucking his frayed black bag to the floor. "Yeah, I know," He tugged on one of the small, furry, catlike ears on his head. Then rolled his eyes. "I've had it all morning so not from you too, 'kay?"

"Dude! What the fuck have you got on your head?"

The brunette pulled a face. "Or not.. Dude, what's up with your voice."

Kenny stared at his self-proclaimed best friend and the fluffy tail that moved behind him, but ignored his question. "What did you do to piss of Kyle this time?"

"Nothing! This isn't some jewish curse, okay? This is real!"

"Real?" He scrutinised the tail, but there was no denying the lifelike twitches and sways of it. "Okay.." He paused. "_Who _ did you piss off then, if it wasn't Kyle? Is that why you ran out of school so fast?"

"_No, I just felt like jog._. **OF COURSE IT'S WHY I RAN OUT SO FAST, ASSHOLE!**" The brunette's tail stood on end and his ears jerked up with his shout, acting out his anger just as a cat's would.

"Well.. Fuck, dude."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "See? I knew you'd be the one to come to for great advice, the one person whose long monologue would somehow give me a greater sense of purpose for it all.. Not." He huffed. "Really? Is that all you have to say? Just 'fuck'?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes in response. "Fuck is a pretty good word to summarise all this shit up."

"All this? I haven't even told you the worst of it yet."

"The worst? What could be worse than a jackass like you having freaking neko parts? I mean, why couldn't it hap to Stan, or Butters or someone cuter.." Kenny's lamenting was strong as he looked back out to the town with overly dramatised sniffs.

"What the fuck is a neko?"

"Are you aware that there is such a thing as google?"

"Are you aware that we're on top of a building without a laptop?"

Kenny held out an imaginary sword and then drew it back into an imaginary holster. "Touche." He then cleared his throat, but it didn't help the hoarse depth of it. "But seriously, E, what the hell is going on?"

Cartman scratched the side of his head frustratedly, biting his lips in trying to figure out some way to explain it. "Right, so you know in the middle of class? Right before the giant douche gave me the detention?"

"Oh yeah.. **Oh yeah!**" Kenny exclaimed, pointing his finger at Cartman. "You were supposed to tell me who you liked, asshole!"

Cartman had also forgot about that, his throat became dry. "Er, yeah, well.. That's not important right now.." He tried to evade, laughing nervously.

"The hell it is!" He shouted, still pointing. "I waited too long for that goddamn bit of paper, you will give it up, bitch!"

"Ay! Don't call me a bitch, bitch!"

The blonde facepalmed. hard. "Just tell me already, E."

"No.. It's not the right moment.." He dropped his gaze to the floor, thinking of Kyle's reaction if he ever knew.. But it was no use, he couldn't even really imagine it. Every time he did he could only get pure disgust from the redhead's imagined features, disgust and.. In his own little dreamworld of happiness, some ridiculously cute Kyle beaming from ear to ear as he told him.

But for some reason, and he assumed it was purely due to some kind of jew mind trick, he found that he actually preferred the version with the jew's disgust. He had more to work with there, and at least it was more realistic than the faker latter version.

"E. It's not losing your virginity here. It's just telling me, your best friend, second only to your own shadow.. Who you like, that's not hard, is it?"

"Yes." Eric monotoned back.

"Just tell me."

"…" Cartman pulled his hair, he really didn't want to do this, not now.

Kenny wasn't backing off. "If you don't tell me, then you give me no choice but to get Token and the girls involved, you know if they do it'll be-.."

"AHH! That's right!"

Kenny was bewildered, blue eyes wide.

"Token! Token was in an accident with Clyde and Bebe and Wendy!"

"Wait, what? Is he okay?" Kenny was too startled, and completely sidetracked.

"No, no he was in surgery or something, I don't even know if he's alive! Oh shit, what the hell am I doing here?" He ran his fingers through his hair, completely stressed out, and it was obvious to Kenny just how Cartman's hair had managed to stick up in all those different directions when he was sure he had been doing that all night and morning.

"Dude, seriously, chill the fuck out." Kenny said calmly, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, okay? Token hasn't died."

"What? How would you know?"

Kenny knew how ridiculous it would be to get into how he knew when something like every single person's death happened in the South Park radius, especially how complex and annoying it would be to explain to Cartman his ties to hell.

So he just shrugged.

"Just take my word for it, 'kay?"

"Okay..? But I heard from Kahl it was pretty serious.."

"You heard from Kyle? When? I only talked to him last night when.. Ohhh.. So that's why he said your name.."

"What, when?"

"When I rang him last night, he said your name when I picked up."

"Oh, yeah, I was bugging him I guess, then I went to his."

"What? At like four am?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kenny looked impressed. "You've got balls going to the Broflovski's so late, Sheila would've skewered you if she'd caught you."

"Yeah, well.. She didn't. She wouldn't have been able to catch me either, she's a fat bitch."

Kenny laughed, though it was still a hoarse, choked sound from the deepness of his voice.

"Oh, and yeah, Kyle can fly." The brunette said, stupidly natural as Kenny exploded.

"F-f-fly?"

"Yeah.. Pissed me of no end, but I think I'm doing okay against him, I mean.." He curled his hand a little to show the blonde, then laughed at the blonde as he jumped back at the sight of metal needlelike spikes jutting just from the tips of his fingers. "That's gotta be pretty cool, right?"

••••••••••••••

The day was a perfect day for a hammock, not too warm, not too cold, cloudy, but not overcast or ripe for rain, and it was windy enough to blow a warm gust of wind to rock the hammock gently.. Yes, it was like one of those days in the summer that people seemed to neglect, the ones without wasps, without sticky melted ice cream, and without summer rain.. Except it was autumn and the place was covered in snow, so none of that made any sense.

But still, a perfect day.

And yet, to Stanley Marsh he had never felt at such unease as he turned about the hammock, making the tree branches that held him strain and wobble with the jock's weight.

He felt a horrible sixth sense within him, an intuition that he didn't want, an intuition that made him uncomfortable to sit still in, even as cold and as chilled as his drink was it wasn't enough to relax him and keep him still in that old hammock.

Finally, after a lot of persistence, he got up out of it.

He grumbled under his breath as his dad practically ran to it, jumping onto after waiting the whole morning to take his place, six pack of beer held aloft over his head in victory. But the branches were ready to give way with his dead weight, Stan could already see it happening, but he didn't feel the need to stay and see it.

To Stan, all he could think of was Token in hospital, and his friends who were with him in there. he had tried ever since he had gotten the phone call from Clyde to get into the hospital to see them, but the reply had always been the same. Quarantine.

In other words, _hell no you can't see them._

For a while he sat in front of the flower bed, just thinking, his eyes looking over the delicate little petals and leaves as he thought.

••••••••••••••

Damien's bedroom was one of the least acknowledged bedrooms in hell, mostly because he wasn't a famous whore like his father, but also because he wasn't well known himself, so many people didn't know him enough to know that he even existed or whether he had a bedroom to exist in. But, it was one of the best designed bedrooms in hell.

It was just a maze, literally, pacman ghosts moved about the black, neon blue accented walls, random plates of fruit in some corridors, a bed in one, an en suite bathroom somewhere along it. But the maze also changed every time you entered it.

Oh, it was also one of the most annoying bedrooms in hell.

And Damien stormed around it, pacing as he had the night before and growling deeply under his breath as he did.

He could easily say he had never been more pissed off in his life, he had killed three maids, burned four passing cameo roles and stabbed a guy in the arm with a wooden stake; just for good measure.

Even if they revived themselves it made no difference, they still had annoyed him, and he had still killed them just the same.

How dare his father ground him just for doing what was basically done to him himself every day.

What was so bad about getting laid?

He kicked one of the maze's walls, hard, and knocked it over so that piece fell off and broke to the floor, only to regenerate a few seconds later. Geez, just as annoying as that Kenny.

Fuck, he was the one to start all that shit anyway..

Ah, fuck it, he was going to go up anyway, grounded or not grounded, Pip or no Pip..

"D..Damien~!"

Talk of the.. Ah, screw it..

••••••••••••••

"Kyle, for the last time, take those ridiculous glasses off!" Sheila ordered her son, buttering her third slice of bread as her other free hand hovered over the salad with her spoon, ready to strike.

Kyle's glare would have been more evident if it weren't for the fact that it was completely secreted by the blacked out aviator shades, but it was better that it was hidden, for the harshness of it was scarily intense for the mild jew; only because of the pain behind it.

Even as he sat there he was fighting the urge to rub them raw, something he had already done before he had gone downstairs to the table, his eyes were stinging so painfully that he had to scrunch them up shut. He couldn't even see what he had put on to wear that morning, or what anyone else had besides a few darkened blurs.

"Hey, it's no big deal, I like 'em." Ike shrugged, winking at his mother with a sly grin.

"You like a guy screaming abuse at you at full volume in your ipod." His dad quipped back.

"Exactly, it's why I'm the coolest guy in this family." He smirked back, slicking his thick black hair back in a mock image of cool, sweeping the bangs that covered his face to show it's fullness and his round blue eyes rimmed in thick black eyeliner.

"You wish.." Gerald mumbled back, tilting his chair back and rocking on it, the three males looking as stupid as the next in their style don'ts.

"Kyle..!" His mother warned.

Kyle groaned. "Please, mom, can you just leave it?"

The plump, redheaded woman threw down her knife in outrage, spearing the hummus in the middle of the table perfectly. "Kyle! How can you talk back to your mother in such a way! I swear, Gerald, it's all this tv he's been watching.. Poisoning his pure teenage mind..!"

The poor, beaten down old man sighed as he saw the first signs of his wife's big rant.

And Kyle and Ike, they too seeing those signs, made their way out of the back door..

••••••••••

"Okay, so can we talk about this for a second so I can understand why you have a tail?" The gruff voice asked again from beneath the hoody.

"Kenny, you're starting to piss me off."

The blonde paced in front of Cartman, stopping then and again to look at him and then just sigh heavily. "Okay, so, you were serious about the whole.. Er, flying thing, weren'tcha?"

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Weren'tcha..?" He repeated, lip curling at his friend's way of speaking.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, as if my speech is the most important thing.. Look at you! Fuck! Why'd you have to come to me with your problems.." His head tilted down for a moment, and his blue eyes darkened from sky blue to a midnight. "There are bigger things to worry about, the curse is upon our city, it's inhabitants nothing more than mammals, obese and dying on their own shit while they..!" He shook his head, then frowned as he saw that Cartman was staring at him.

"Okay.. So, that was weird.."

Kenny glared at him.

He carried on. "Well, clearly I have these spike things.. Which are pretty awesome.." He indicated by forcing the needlelike metal things out, where they jutted out just above his fingernails. "I could mess someone up real good with these.." His eyes seemed to glimmer with his dark, evil intent for mutilating people for life.

"Or you could open a can of beans at best." The blonde smirked.

"Ay! I don't see you with any awesome powers, asshole!"

Kenny sighed again, rolling his eyes. "I can't die, remember?"

Eric's lips tugged with his amusement. "Yeah.. Right.. I forgot.." He sniggered.

Kenny growled at him, which would have otherwise been a smirk but for the low tone of his voice. "Try me then, if you don't believe me, ram those gay ass fingernails right into my heart and see what happens."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna do that and be a murderer, dick for brains." He said, not even mentioning about the fact that he would be killing his alleged best friend, more concerned about being labelled a killer.

"It's what you want, isn't it? You want to try killing a human at least once, no one will suspect it's you with no murder weapon, you can say you found me if it doesn't work."

Temptation flitted through the brunette's face, but he shook his head. "No.."

Kenny grabbed his hand then, and by force pushed the other's hand right into his chest. He smiled as the fingers dug deeper into his hoody, through the fabric until they met with the soft press of skin and past even that to dig into his chest cavity.

It was as though Cartman's hand was right around the blonde's heart, he could feel the gentle beat of it only inches away from his fingertips and the spikes that protruded from there. He pulled his hand away in shock, an automatic reaction, although he was totally intrigued by what he had felt. He looked down at his hand, laced in a deep, dark red liquid that dripped slowly to the floor of the bank's roof. He then quickly returned to look at Kenny, who was opening his hoody quickly, lifting up his undershirt to show him the five deep holes in his chest that were already closing.

"See?"

"You're immortal!" He gasped, wiping his hand quickly on his jeans, despite wanting to lick the blood away instead.

"Not immortal, it wasn't like this before.. I used to really die before.."

Eric's mouth hung open.

"Now, that's pretty cool, right? Better than a fluffy tail~"

His lips pursed stubbornly, trying to fight for emotional control over the situation. "It's not like these are the only powers I have!" He protested stubbornly, though he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh really, can you fly like Kyle then?"

He bit his lip.

"Ohhh, you can walk through walls?"

He chewed it.

"No, no, I've got it, you can read my mind?"

"No! I can.." He thought for a moment. "I can jump off of really high buildings and be totally fine, have crazy agility, hear things from miles away and.."

"And? Are you going to jump off the bank then?"

But Cartman had stopped, for as soon as he had said each of those things he had felt a surge of electricity within him, like a power current had passed into him.

"Well..?"

He breathed out, looking up at him, but he could feel a tingling still in his ears, a pestering feeling as though it were trying to tell him something. "Something bad's happening.. Down in the bank."

Kenny laughed at him, raspy with his low voice.

"No, I'm seriously, something's happening down there!" He winced and tried to rub his ears, but they twitched out of his hand's way as if they had a life of their own and didn't want to be dirtied by the blood.

"Look, you would hear something if something bad was happening, don't be such a pussy."

"I can't hear anything! I could last night but.."

"But what? It doesn't just disappear, your powers aren't nocturnal..!"

His brown eyes widened, and he pointed at Kenny. "That's it! That explains why it was so hard to get up those stairs when it was easy to do that last night! I'm going down there."

The blonde shook his head. "There's nothing down there, the police would be around if there was! And even if there was, what can you do!"

But Cartman was already backing away and heading down the stairs. "I can kick some ass!" He called back.

Kenny shook his head and went after him, zipping up his hoody back up to hide his already healed skin, brushing down the torn fabric. "Idiot.."

••••••••••

Butters' smile was maniacal as he stared his _prey_ down, the crowds around him and their interest feeding into him, giving him all the energy he needed to take the other down, he could feel it sparking in his chest, threads of electricity in his veins running down to his hands though there was no physical evidence of this to the avidly watching crowds. It was like he was standing on the air itself, all of his adrenaline fused into him, shown in one small smirk. He had never felt so powerful before, the meekness inside of him pushed out by his now more dominant self, the chaos inside of him held by some control that kept it in some side of bubble, giving him the ability to take order of the situation.

The back of the club was disgusting, a blackened concrete alleyway thickened over with a dark slush of polluted snow, nothing scenic about the overturned garbage of used condoms and alcohol.. Truly an image of human society, and Butters loved it for that.

Maury's arms were crossed, and to anyone in the crowd it might have seemed bored, as though the whole affair was something he was used to and could deal with easily. But it wasn't true, Butters could see that in the threads of sweat along the side of his face, the small twitches in expression. Maury's experience with fights told him that Butters was dangerous, that battle hardened insight was telling him to even abort. "You sure you want to do this, kid?"

The blonde didn't even reply with words, just nodded. He was no longer listening to the voice of reason inside of him anymore, he wanted to taste the other's blood from his own fists, he wanted to rip him into shreds.

"Gonna hit me then?"

Butters' hand clenched into a fist. "What? You scared of me, pussy-boy?" He taunted, then steadied himself for the first blow.

The other growled low, his own hands readied and he swung straight for him, though before they could connect with what had been the easy target of the blonde's face, they met instead with his hand.

Butters' hand held the first perfectly, the force of all of his adrenaline and electricity inside of him stopping it without even flinching against it's power in a dead stop just by his cheek. His fingers dug into the joint flesh of the thumb and forefinger, deepening until they met with a crack and then a snap where he bruised the inner muscle, tearing it and snapping the small bones beneath it.

The other's eyes were wide as it happened, unable to grasp how his never faltering punch had been so easily stopped, and he groaned out in pain, pulling himself back and nearly stumbling with the pain that flooded his fist as it swelled dramatically such a deep pink. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Don't tempt me to do that to you as well, I'd do more than paralyse you from the waist down.." He sniggered, looking at the hand that had inflicted the damage with fondness.

Maury looked up at him in horror. "What the fuck are you?" He was dealing with something otherworldly there, and he didn't even care how he embarrassed himself before the chattering and worried crowds around them.

Butters laughed derisively, and he slowly approached the other as he backed away. "Glad I have you more honest, soon everyone will know so I don't mind telling you.. I am chaos."

There was an influx of beeps as the crowd pulled out their mobile phones to film the horrors they're seeing as Butters then descended upon Maury, his fists moving so fast that their pixels became nothing more than a crazed static mess upon their screens with nothing but the screams to be the only thing clearly recorded.


End file.
